


Parce que je t'aime.

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, excès de guimauve, relation à distance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas perd le strap offert par Riku et se souvient de leur rencontre. Il l'avait toujours captivé avec son regard capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parce que je t'aime.

Une goutte de pluie vint s'écraser sur le béton de la ruelle. Suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre. En quelques secondes à peine, la pluie se mit à tomber à flots. Roxas continuait, immobile, de fixer le sol. Rapidement il se retrouva trempé, mais même la pluie ne parvint pas à le réveiller de son état de choc.  
C'était...  
C'était tombé.  
Dans la plaque d'égout...  
Son strap.

...

 

Mais comment était-ce possible, d'abord ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il lui arrive un tel malheur ? Une plaque d'égout, vraiment ! Était-ce seulement possible d'avoir autant de malchance ? Il fallait que ce soit JUSTE en passant au-dessus que la chaîne de son strap se décroche de son sac, pour aller tomber PILE dans un des minuscules trous de la plaque. Non, non, vraiment, c'était exagéré. C'était trop. C'était, c'était...  
C'était le strap offert par Riku, bon sang !

***

Riku. Un garçon de son lycée, une classe au-dessus de lui. Malgré la petitesse de leur monde, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant d'entrer en classe de Première, il y avait un an de cela. Pourtant, il le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis la maternelle, à vrai dire. Et c'était normal, considérant que Riku était le meilleur ami de son frère jumeau, Sora, depuis toujours.

Sora, son adorable petit frère (plus jeune d'environ vingt secondes), avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé... Tout, sauf leurs amis. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Chez eux, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, mais à l'école, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. Sora avait deux meilleurs amis, Riku donc, et une fille appelée Kairi. Lui avait son petit groupe d'amis aussi, deux garçons, Hayner et Pence, et une fille, Olette. Ils avaient tous le même âge excepté Riku.  
Pour en revenir au sujet, bien qu'ils se connaissaient par l'intermédiaire de Sora, Roxas et Riku n'avaient jamais réellement discuté. Jusqu'en Première, donc.

 

Tout avait commencé lorsque Sora tomba malade. Rien de bien grave, juste un virus passager qui laissa le garçon cloué au lit une bonne semaine. Pour ne contaminer personne, les parents des jumeaux avaient interdit tout contact entre le malade et ses amis, même Roxas ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Oui, leurs parents étaient un peu... paranos, parfois. Mais cette maladie fut l'occasion pour l'aîné aux cheveux blonds de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'ami aux cheveux couleur d'argent de son frère. Sora et Riku avaient, en effet, promis de se voir cette semaine-là afin de s'atteler à la réparation d'une de leurs cabanes, situées sur leur île de jeu. Roxas ne mettait pas vraiment les pieds sur cette minuscule île détachée de l'île principale, îlot qui servait de terrain de jeux à quelques jeunes de l'île, dont le groupe de Sora. Roxas, lui traînait en ville de manière générale, préférant arpenter les rues en skate à sauter de palmier en palmier sur une plage. Quelle idée bizarre, d'ailleurs. Il avait du mal à comprendre son frère, parfois. Enfin.

Donc, Sora et Riku devaient se retrouver, justement, cette semaine-là afin de réparer la cabane en prévision de la tempête à venir le week-end suivant. Roxas ne comprenait pas bien comment une vieille cabane pouvait être d'une quelconque importance au point de dédier une semaine à sa rénovation. Lui l'aurait sans doute laissée se faire emporter par l'ouragan. Mais Sora semblait entretenir une affection particulière pour tout ce qui touchait à « son » île. Et Roxas ne pouvait juste pas dire non à Sora. Surtout quand il lui faisait ses petits yeux de chien battu. Et, cette semaine fatidique, Sora lui avait fait ses petits yeux de chien battu. Sans grand enthousiasme, il avait donc donné rendez-vous à Riku après les cours, le lundi.

 

La réparation de la cabane fut une entreprise difficile et éprouvante, car la petite bâtisse avait visiblement était construite par de véritables amateurs. Toute sa structure était bancale de base. Roxas se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour tenir tout ce temps, tempêtes ou pas. Il aurait probablement besoin de plus d'un après-midi de travail pour la rendre suffisamment résistante pour tenir debout face à l'ouragan à venir. Mais en dehors de l'effort physique, un silence s'était rapidement instauré entre lui et l'ami de Sora, silence qui commençait à devenir assez pesant. Roxas avait bien, à plusieurs reprises, tenté de lancer divers sujets de conversation, histoire de rendre le moment un peu moins pénible, mais son interlocuteur n'était pas vraiment du genre extraverti. Découvrir ce trait de caractère du garçon le surprit un peu, car il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu Riku parler tant que ça depuis qu'ils étaient au collège. Il se rappelait pourtant de lui, enfant, comme un garçon énergétique, toujours en train de rivaliser avec Sora. Peut-être ne s'ouvrait-il qu'aux personnes qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps ? En tout cas, avec lui, il n'était pas vraiment bavard. Rapidement, l'atmosphère devint lourde et gênante. Au point qu'au bout de trois heures de travail, ne tenant plus, Roxas finisse par demander :

« Dis, y'a quelque chose qui te plaît pas chez moi ? Non, parce que depuis tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment l'impression de te déranger. »

Riku s'était alors arrêté de travailler, et avait fixé le blond un moment. Moment un peu long au goût de Roxas, qui se sentit alors gêné face au regard perçant du plus grand. Celui-ci avait finalement fini par répondre, mais pas le genre de réponse à laquelle Roxas se serait attendu. Même, pas du tout.

« Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, plutôt le contraire. À vrai dire, tu me plais depuis un moment, mais je n'arrivais jamais à trouver l'occasion de te parler. Mais bon, puisqu'on en est là, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Roxas avait lâché le marteau qu'il tenait dans les mains et cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Après quelques secondes, il se dit que ce devait être une blague et commençait déjà à critiquer intérieurement le mauvais sens de l'humour du garçon. Mais, voyant que Riku le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, et n'avait pas l'air sur le point de se mettre à rire en se moquant de sa crédulité, il commença à sérieusement rougir.

« Tu... tu rigoles, là ?  
\- J'en ai l'air ? »

Roxas déglutit. De tout ce que le garçon aurait pu lui dire, ceci était probablement la chose à laquelle il se serait le moins attendu. Il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Non pas qu'il trouvait l'idée de se faire draguer par un garçon spécialement déplaisante, ni qu'il ne trouve pas Riku quelque peu attirant – au contraire, il l'avait toujours trouvé particulièrement beau, avec ses cheveux argentés et son corps musclé juste ce qu'il fallait – simplement, l'idée même d'avoir une quelconque relation allant au-delà du stade de connaissances avec un des amis de son frère ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Tout comme l'idée d'aller voler des sous-vêtements à son frère, ou de manger les parts de gâteau qu'il se réservait dans le frigo, la pensée même de tenter de lui « piquer » ses amis lui semblait de base hors de question. Il adorait son frère.  
Pourtant, Sora ne lui en aurait probablement jamais voulu s'il s'était lié d'amitié avec eux, tout comme il lui aurait probablement pardonné s'il avait un jour porté ses caleçons (mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée, à la fin ?). Son frère était bien assez gentil pour ça. Il était même un peu trop gentil. Au point que, depuis toujours, Roxas s'était senti responsable de lui, et avait fait de sa protection un devoir qu'il se devait de tenir, en tant que grand frère. Probablement que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était toujours tenu éloigné de son petit cercle d'amis, de peur que Sora ne se sente délaissé s'ils finissaient par passer plus de temps avec Roxas qu'avec lui.

Pour en revenir à la situation citée plus tôt, Roxas n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi répondre. Il fallait d'abord qu'il considère la question de savoir s'il était raisonnable ou non de s'impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Puis, de considérer le fait de sortir avec un garçon, idée qui l'avait parfois traversé mais sans qu'il y réfléchisse outre mesure. Enfin, qu'il se demande ce qu'il pensait de Riku, dont il ne savait au final pratiquement rien. Autant dire que son cerveau s'était mis à tourner à trois cent à l'heure.  
Au bout d'un moment, Riku avait croisé les bras, soupirant d'une manière laissant comprendre qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Roxas chercha quoi dire, ne trouva rien.

« Euh, je... »

Oui, rien d'autre que ça. D'un coup, il commençait à se sentir vraiment bête.

« Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? demanda Riku d'un ton qui semblait assez désintéressé, curieusement.  
\- Euh, si ! Mais, je...  
\- Les garçons ne t'intéressent pas ?  
\- N- Non, enfin, si, enfin... Je sais pas...  
\- Je te ne plais pas, alors ?  
\- Si, si, je veux dire, c'est pas ça, mais... »

Riku poussa un nouveau soupir, plus long. Pourquoi Roxas avait-il l'impression que Riku n'était absolument pas troublé par la situation ? Peut-être se fichait-il bien de sa réponse, peut-être était-il le genre de personne à sortir avec n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il soit un minimum mignon. Commençant à en être convaincu, il s’apprêtait à rejeter la demande de Riku, mais un fait vint ébranler sa conviction. Cherchant un peu de force pour lui annoncer son refus, il avait regardé le plus grand en face, histoire de se donner du courage, mais son regard l'avait alors paralysé. Ses yeux couleur turquoise, rivés sur lui, semblaient le traverser. Comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, connaître les moindres de ses pensées, comme s'il savait absolument tout de lui avant même qu'ils n'aient fait connaissance.  
Il en vint alors à se demander si le garçon n'était pas sincère, s'il n'avait pas réellement des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments qu'il aurait gardés depuis longtemps.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de cette hypothèse un peu vague, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait non plus. Seulement, Riku l'avait intrigué. Il ne savait pas trop bien en quoi, ni pourquoi, mais il avait envie de le connaître davantage. Aussi, ce fut peut-être sur un coup de tête, une impulsion étrange et soudaine, par curiosité, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison irréfléchie, qu'il finit par répondre :

« D'accord. »

Riku avait alors simplement souri. Juste un sourire, même pas particulièrement grand, ou radieux, ou quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ce simple sourire de tous les jours avait laissé Roxas sans voix.

***

Roxas et Riku avaient donc commencé à sortir ensemble. Au début, ils se donnaient simplement rendez-vous après la fin des cours, dans des endroits au calme où ils discutaient. Riku n'était pas très exigeant, comprenant probablement que Roxas était encore mal à l'aise avec l'idée même de fréquenter quelqu'un, et leurs premiers rencards consistaient donc uniquement en conversations diverses, sorties cinéma, ou autre. Mais rapidement, Roxas s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait voir le garçon plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Sans compter que Riku était loin d'avoir un physique ingrat, et que le blond avait parfois beaucoup de mal à ne pas le regarder en permanence, dans ses moindres faits et gestes.  
Son impression comme quoi Riku était réservé s'avéra également fausse, car dès lors que Roxas avait accepté de sortir avec lui, le jeune homme avait commencé à se montrer bien plus extraverti qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Certes il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, et il arrivait très souvent qu'il ne réponde que par des sourires (moqueurs ou pas, tout dépendait du contexte, mais surtout moqueurs quand même). Il était également assez sarcastique par moments, et semblait trouver un malin plaisir à faire tourner Roxas en bourrique. Malgré tout, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sans voir Riku. Comme un envoûtement, il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

***

Il sortait avec Riku depuis moins d'une semaine lorsque Sora fut enfin rétabli. Content de pouvoir à nouveau converser avec son frère, bien qu'appréhendant un peu le moment où il devrait lui annoncer à quel point lui et son meilleur ami s'étaient rapprochés durant sa brève convalescence, Roxas alla directement le voir dans sa chambre en rentrant des cours le vendredi après-midi. Bien que toujours un peu faible, son petit frère avait repris son enthousiasme naturel et la première chose qu'il fit en voyant Roxas arriver fut de lui demander joyeusement si la réparation de la cabane de l'île s'était bien passée.  
Oh, bon sang. La cabane. Avec toute cette histoire, Roxas avait fini par complètement l'oublier. La rénovation était encore loin d'être terminée, et la tempête était programmée pour le soir même. Trouvant rapidement une excuse si bidon qu'il ne s'en rappelait même plus à présent, il sortit en hâte de la maison et téléphona à Riku, qui avait lui aussi totalement oublié la mission que Sora leur avait confié. Ce fut l'occasion pour Roxas de découvrir que son petit ami était loin d'être aussi attaché aux constructions de leur île que Sora, et ne s'en préoccupait en fait que pour faire plaisir à son ami. Roxas fut incroyablement touché par sa fidélité envers son petit frère, et aima Riku au moins six fois plus encore en apprenant ça.

Une fois la barque qu'ils avaient empruntée accostée sur la petite île, Roxas et Riku se précipitèrent vers la cabane afin de terminer les réparations. Le soleil commençait tout juste à baisser dans le ciel, et le vent ne soufflait pas encore bien fort, ce qui leur redonna espoir. Heureusement, Riku ne fut pas aussi étourdi que Roxas sur ce coup-là, et avait pensé à apporter des outils, sans quoi ils auraient dû refaire un aller-retour inutile. Malgré tout, il restait beaucoup de travail avant que la bâtisse ne soit remise sur pieds, et rapidement le crépuscule vint les surprendre. Le vent avait radicalement augmenté en puissance, et quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient également à tomber.

« On n'y arrivera pas à temps ! fit Riku, criant pour se faire entendre à cause du vent.  
\- C'est presque terminé ! » dit Roxas, têtu comme un mulet.

Le plus grand n'insista pas, ne comprenant que trop bien le besoin de Roxas de tout faire pour rendre Sora heureux. Son frère était juste adorable. Ils continuèrent donc, tentant de ne pas penser au peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant la tombée de la nuit. La pluie se mit à tomber à flots, le vent soufflait si fort qu'ils manquaient de perdre l'équilibre à chaque fois qu'ils levaient un bras. Leurs efforts finirent par porter leurs fruits, et la cabane fut presque totalement réparée. Roxas aurait aimé poursuivre encore, histoire de renforcer les structures de la maisonnée en bois, mais Riku le persuada qu'il était plus que temps de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas faire le voyage du retour de nuit. Ce qui aurait été absolument hors de question, d'autant plus qu'un épais brouillard s'était installé. Ils retournèrent donc jusqu'à la barque, pour la découvrir dix mètres plus loin, emportée par le courant. Paniqué, Roxas avait tout d'abord voulu se jeter à l'eau afin de la ramener à la nage ; elle n'était pas encore bien loin après tout. Évidemment, Riku l'en avait empêché. Ça aurait été de la folie. À la place, il avait guidé le blondinet jusqu'à la cabane qu'ils venaient de rénover, s'enfermant à l'intérieur, n'ayant plus à présent d'autre choix que de prier pour que leurs réparations aient suffi à la faire tenir tout le temps de la tempête.

 

Ce qui se passa ensuite marqua suffisamment Roxas pour qu'il trouve l'idée de le résumer rapidement comme ce fut le cas pour tout le reste de ce récit révoltante, aussi il préféra, toujours accroupi devant la plaque d’égout, se la repasser sous forme de flash-back.

***

« Ça va jamais tenir ! On est fichus ! »

Roxas se lamentait, trempé comme une souche. Riku avait allumé une lanterne, leur fournissant un peu de lumière qui fut la bienvenue. L'intérieur de la cabane n'était pas trop vétuste, elle était relativement grande, et même à cinq de plus ils n'auraient pas été les uns sur les autres. Le sol était jonché d'un tapis assez vieux, mais c'était déjà mieux que de s'asseoir à même le sol.

« Mais non, t'en fais pas, le rassura Riku.  
\- Je te dis que ça va lâcher ! On va mourir, mourir, mourir ! »

Épuisé et à bout de nerfs en plus d'être trempé, Roxas éclata en sanglots. Riku poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir tout près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« On va pas mourir, aie un peu confiance en notre dur travail. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour cette cabane maintenant, elle va bien résister à cette petite tempête. »

Roxas renifla, hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes, honteux d'avoir craqué pour si peu. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien. Comme si, devant Riku, il pouvait se permettre quelques moments de faiblesses qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisés devant quelqu'un d'autre – encore moins devant son frère.

Gêné par ses vêtements mouillés, il retira son t-shirt et sa veste, qui lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Heureusement, malgré le mauvais temps, il ne faisait pas tellement froid. C'était l'avantage de vivre sur une île estivale. Il n'aurait malgré tout pas dit non à une serviette pour se sécher un peu, et se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à emporter plus de choses avec lui avant de partir. Se tournant vers Riku, il le dévisagea curieusement, se demandant pourquoi soudainement le garçon avait détourné le regard.

« Reste pas comme ça toi non plus, tu vas tomber malade, lui dit-il.  
\- Roxas, tu... te rends pas vraiment compte de la situation là, si ? »

Le plus jeune resta perplexe, ne comprenant effectivement pas ce que la situation présente pouvait avoir de spécial. Riku, frappé une fois de plus par la naïveté dont pouvait faire preuve son petit ami par moments (un trait qu'il trouvait malgré tout absolument adorable), se mit à le fixer des yeux sans aucune retenue. Roxas comprit alors de quoi Riku parlait, et se mit à rougir comme un malade.

« P- Pardon ! Se hâta-t-il de dire. J'avais pas réalisé que...  
\- Non mais t'en fais pas, dit Riku avec amusement, je t'en prie, tu peux enlever le reste, faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. »

Comprenant que l'autre se moquait de lui, et rougissant à la fois de honte et de gêne car malgré tout les paroles de Riku lui avaient mis de drôles d'idées en tête, il attrapa en vitesse son t-shirt trempé, l'essora vite fait et le renfila.

 

Un silence s'installa ensuite, comblé seulement par le fracas de la pluie sur le toit de la cabane et du vent contre ses murs. Roxas, pas le moins du monde rassuré, chercha quelque chose à dire pour se changer les idées, mais n'osait plus vraiment regarder son petit ami en face. Bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis pratiquement une semaine, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment retrouvés seul à seul, sans personne autour. En fait, même s'il avait accepté de sortir avec lui, au final rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent ne changeait d'une relation normale entre deux amis. Avec le peu de recul qu'il avait, Roxas se demanda si Riku n'attendait pas que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Mais que devait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait même pas encore Riku si bien que ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose de sa famille ou de ses loisirs. Avait-il des animaux de compagnie ? Il n'était jamais allé chez lui non plus. Que faisait-il de ses journées, en général ? Quels étaient ses films préférés ? Et son anniversaire, c'était quand déjà ?

Abattu, Roxas réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de demander tout ça à Riku. Il avait accepté de sortir avec lui par curiosité, ou pour il ne savait pas trop bien quelle raison, mais finalement il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser comme ça, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Quoique.

 

Non, vraiment, non. Il ne devrait même pas avoir ce genre d'idées. Ou alors... devrait-il ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Riku. Ses cheveux couleur argent, trempés, tombaient jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, laissant de petites gouttes d'eau couler sur le haut de son t-shirt. Il n'y avait pas à dire... Il était magnifique. Il ne savait pas bien si « magnifique » était un compliment adapté pour un garçon, mais là, il ne trouvait rien d'autre. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, il pourrait sans doute même être mannequin s'il le voulait. D'ailleurs, il devait être plutôt populaire. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu sortir avec une fille ; Sora le lui aurait dit si ç'avait été le cas – ils se racontaient tout. D'un autre côté, s'il préférait les garçons, alors c'était un peu normal... Mais, dans tous les cas, il devait être populaire, même auprès de la gente masculine. Alors pourquoi s'embêtait-il avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal que lui ? Roxas n'était pas spécialement beau, ou intelligent, il n'était pas très musclé malgré ses entraînements secrets, n'avait pas de bons résultats scolaires... Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il hésita à lui demander, puis au final, se dit qu'une question embarrassante était toujours mieux qu'un silence gênant.

« Hé, Riku... »

Il marqua une courte pause. Prononcer le prénom du garçon lui faisait toujours bizarre, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ? »

Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent dans les yeux, attendant impatiemment une réponse. Riku, lui, avait l'air troublé. Comme s'il venait de lui demander pourquoi les oiseaux chantaient ou pourquoi le ciel était bleu.

« Parce que... je t'aime ? »

Il avait dit ça tout naturellement, hésitant un peu car pas certain d'avoir bien compris la question, tellement elle lui semblait évidente. Roxas en fut figé. Il lui fallut une bonne poignée de secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, encore secoué par une réponse si inattendue et par les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il ressentait malgré tout une pointe d'amertume, comme si tout ça semblait un peu trop facile pour être vrai. Il soupira.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était rien, je sais jamais si je peux te prendre au sérieux...  
\- J'ai pas l'air sérieux ? répéta Riku, étonné.  
\- Ben... Non ? Pas vraiment, non. »

Le plus grand afficha alors un air embêté. Il sembla pensif un instant, puis finalement posa sa main sur la joue de Roxas, le faisant sursauter, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était froide. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui. Le plus jeune voulut reculer, par réflexe, mais cogna son dos contre la paroi de la cabane. Riku était complètement contre lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Comme toujours, ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, le traversaient. Roxas ne pouvait plus parler, et encore moins bouger. Le souffle calme du garçon venait caresser son visage, tandis que sa main passa de sa joue à sa nuque, jouant au passage avec les mèches de cheveux blonds.

« Il va falloir que je te le prouve, alors... »

Roxas le regarda, regarda ses yeux, ses lèvres qui s'étaient étirées en son habituel sourire. Il avait tout le temps l'impression que Riku se moquait de lui, avec son sourire. Il se sentait stupide devant lui, ses joues s'empourpraient contre son gré, il voulait se cacher, s'en aller. Mais là, il n'avait aucun endroit où fuir. Il n'était pas non plus sûr d'avoir pu de toute façon.

Riku attira son visage jusqu'à lui, lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Roxas rata un battement, mais Riku ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre, l'embrassant plus fort encore, mordillant ses lèvres. Laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus, Roxas ouvrit sa bouche, laissant le garçon s'y infiltrer, chercher rapidement sa langue, la trouver. Une vague de chaleur vint s'abattre sur tout son corps, l'engloutit totalement tandis que Riku refusait de le lâcher, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Roxas sentit ses bras chercher le dos de Riku, s'y poser, serrer le tissu de son t-shirt trempé, griffant peut-être un peu sa peau au travers. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était entièrement à la merci de Riku, il lui appartenait, ou du moins il _voulait_ lui appartenir. Et il voulait que Riku soit à lui, rien qu'à lui, qu'il ne regarde jamais personne d'autre avec ce même regard qui avait transpercé son cœur comme une flèche.

***

La tempête avait cessé, et le jour s'était levé. Roxas n'avait plus parlé à Riku de la soirée. Ils s'étaient embrassés longtemps, et embrassés encore, en silence, puis étaient restés simplement assis, l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Roxas finisse par s'endormir. Il ne sut jamais si Riku avait également dormi ou non, mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait la tête contre l'épaule du garçon qui le regardait, une main dans son dos le tenant serré contre lui.  
Ils étaient sortis de la cabane, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leurs parents étaient arrivés sur l'île en barque et les avaient ramenés, non pas sans les sermonner longuement sur leur comportement irresponsable. Roxas n'avait écouté qu'à moitié, trop occupé à penser à Riku et à la veille. Une fois chez lui, Sora lui avait sauté dans les bras, puis avait sauté dans les bras de Riku, puis avait fini par les rapprocher et les serrer tous les deux, pleurant comme un enfant.

 

Le week-end passa sans que Roxas puisse voir ou parler à Riku. Déjà, parce qu'il était puni. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas laisser Sora seul après l'avoir fait s'inquiéter autant. Enfin, parce qu'il ignorait totalement comment il devrait réagir la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son petit ami.

« Petit ami », l'expression commençait à sonner de plus en plus juste. Il avait aimé embrasser Riku, cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ce n'avait peut-être été qu'une envie du moment, grandement influencée par la peur de mourir emporté par un ouragan. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il voulait le voir encore, lui parler, peut-être même bien l'embrasser à nouveau. Était-ce de l'amour ? En tout cas, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela.  
Son frère avait dû voir qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il finit par lui avouer qu'il sortait avec Riku, et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il n'avait pas osé regarder son jumeau dans les yeux en lui racontant, de peur de voir sa réaction. Riku était son meilleur ami, après tout.  
Sora était resté silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de tout cela, puis avait demandé, l'air sérieux :

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Roxas avait hésité un moment.

« Je sais pas. Je crois. »

Le visage de Sora s'était détendu, et il lui avait souri. Son sourire était radieux. Toujours, il l'éblouissait. Il était si pur, d'une simplicité si innocente. Il pouvait bien se perdre dans toute cette lumière qui jaillissait en lui, apaisait son cœur, effaçait tous ses doutes. En un sens, il ressentait une chose vaguement similaire lorsque Riku lui souriait. C'était différent, mais dans les deux cas, c'était comme si une lumière venait l'éclairer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sora et Riku, si différents, étaient si bons amis. Ils irradiaient de lumière, d'une lumière intense et pure, que Roxas ne pouvait que contempler de loin.

 

Finalement, le lundi arrivant, Roxas put enfin voir Riku à la sortie des cours. Il aurait voulu le voir déjà durant la pause déjeuner, mais n'avait pas osé aller le chercher dans sa classe. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à face avec lui, incapable de parler. Il préférait le voir seul, sans personne autour pour le perturber. Il devrait rentrer chez lui aussitôt en sortant du lycée, mais ils pourraient faire le chemin du retour ensemble.  
Riku l'attendait à la sortie, son visage toujours aussi impassible. Roxas commençait peu à peu à percer les mystères du regard du garçon. Il l'avait cru indifférent à tout, fermé au reste du monde, ne pensant qu'à lui. En le voyant à présent, il sentait qu'il s'était trompé, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le comprendre comme il le voudrait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était comme la neige, blanche et pure, ne se laissant par rien souiller. Il ne s'embêtait jamais de mimiques superflues, ne cherchait pas à tromper les gens avec un masque d'émotions factices. Tout comme Sora, il était honnête avec ce qu'il ressentait. Son regard ne mentait pas. Il était si beau.  
Finalement, ils étaient rentrés chez eux sans vraiment parler. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Roxas avait voulu lui dire, mais une fois devant lui, il avait tout oublié. Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés du lycée, Riku avait pris la main de Roxas dans la sienne. Ils avaient simplement continué de marcher ainsi, et pour une raison étrange, Roxas pensa que c'était au fond bien suffisant.

***

Les jours avaient passé. Sora avait rapidement réussi à convaincre leurs parents de mettre fin à la punition de Roxas, et Riku et lui purent de nouveau passer leurs fins d'après-midi ensemble. La seule différence étant qu'après la nuit passée sur l'île, ils passaient désormais moins de temps à discuter, et un peu plus à s'embrasser. Riku se fichait éperdument de l'opinion publique et ne faisait rien pour être discret, aussi leur relation ne tarda pas à s'ébruiter dans tout le lycée, mettant Roxas assez mal à l'aise au début. Puis il finit par abandonner, et arrêta de tenter de faire agir Riku plus discrètement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à la base, et passait déjà pour un asocial désagréable, alors ce fait nouveau ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa réputation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé de toute sa classe. Il avait ses amis, d'assez bons amis pour ne pas se fâcher bien qu'il passe moins de temps avec eux ; il avait Sora, et surtout, il avait Riku. Se séparer de son petit ami commençait à devenir vraiment difficile, et l'heure où Roxas finissait par rentrer chez lui (ils se retrouvaient principalement chez Riku, qui n'avait pas de frères et sœurs et dont les parents s'absentaient souvent) se faisait de plus en plus tardive, lui valant plusieurs sermons de la part de ses parents lorsque Sora ne parvenait pas à le couvrir.  
Sora qui, d'ailleurs, ne se plaignait jamais de ne pas voir Riku aussi souvent qu'avant. Roxas avait souvent abordé le sujet, insistant bien pour être sûr que son jumeau ne se sentait pas délaissé, mais ce dernier le rassurait à chaque fois. Malgré tout, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, et s'assurait de passer suffisamment de temps avec son frère, et de ne pas l'exclure lorsqu'il invitait Riku chez eux (malgré l'air frustré que prenait ce dernier et malgré les râles de Sora qui tentait de lui faire comprendre que rester seul de temps en temps ne le dérangeait pas).

Ainsi donc, sa petite vie ne se déroulait pas trop mal, et elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs mois. Chaque jour il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur Riku, et chaque jour il lui semblait l'aimer encore un peu plus. Il ne lui dirait pas bien sûr, trop orgueilleux et trop gêné pour ça, mais il avait le pressentiment que le garçon le devinait. En dehors de ça, il finit par tout partager ou presque avec lui. Il lui parlait de son passé, de ses hésitations, de la crainte qu'il avait de ne pas être un assez bon grand frère pour Sora. Être avec Riku était devenu quelque chose de normal, et les moments se firent rares où Roxas ne pensait pas à lui, à leurs discussions, à ses moqueries, aux nuits passées ensemble...

Les cours, en outre, lui prenaient de plus en plus de son temps, et il dût se résoudre à voir son petit ami moins souvent s'il voulait garder la moyenne. Ce qui, au final, lui permettrait de voir Riku davantage, car cela lui éviterait d'être privé de sortie par ses parents. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas bien exigeants : tant qu'il avait la moyenne, tout était bon.  
En revanche, il ne voyait pratiquement jamais Riku étudier. Pourtant, en terminale, il devait avoir encore plus de travail que lui. Même si, parfois, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, au final Riku passait la plus grande partie du temps à aider Roxas à comprendre les problèmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre – pratiquement tous, en gros. Pourtant, Riku avait toujours de bonnes notes. On pouvait même dire qu'il était un des meilleurs de sa classe, et d'après Sora, ça avait toujours été le cas. Roxas avait fini par se dire que ça devait être inné. Il l'enviait même de pouvoir réussir sans avoir à travailler. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs souvent la remarque, mais à chaque fois, Riku se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, et lui sortait son classique sourire narquois qui le faisait enrager.

***

Le temps passa étonnamment vite, et les examens de fin d'année étaient de plus en plus proches. Roxas, commençant à réaliser qu'à ce rythme-là il ne réussirait pas ses épreuves anticipées, se mit à travailler un peu plus sérieusement, aidé par son frère (bien qu'il n'ait pas de bien meilleures notes que lui), ainsi que par Riku ou par ses amis, qu'il s'efforçait de voir assez souvent, ne souhaitant pas les laisser de côté ; même si les moments qu'il passait sans Riku lui étaient toujours difficiles même après tout ce temps. Ce fut un après-midi, alors qu'ils s'étaient réunis, lui, Hayner, Pence et Olette, afin de préparer un examen blanc, que Roxas réalisa qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Olette, comme souvent, lui faisait la morale quant à sa fainéantise. 

« Est-ce que tu as seulement commencé à chercher ce que tu voulais faire plus tard ?   
\- C'est bon, avait-il répondu. J'ai encore le temps, on n'est qu'en Première...  
\- Oh, fit alors Hayner, il va probablement finir par suivre Riku comme un petit toutou. Il compte faire quoi, lui, d'ailleurs ? »

Son ami avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais Roxas ne lui répondit pas, car il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Riku ce qu'il voudrait faire une fois adulte, et encore moins ce qu'il comptait faire une fois le lycée fini. En fait, il n'avait même jamais songé au fait que, une fois l'année terminée, Riku quitterait le lycée. Encore une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui demander. Et il savait plus que bien, à présent, que si ce n'était pas lui qui demandait, jamais Riku n'aborderait de lui-même un sujet le concernant. Raconter sa vie ne faisait pas partie des occupations du garçon, ce qui n'était en fin de compte pas toujours un avantage.  
Roxas avait donc pris la résolution de poser la question à son petit ami. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il ne savait pas cette information assez cruciale qui le dérangeait tant que ça. C'était plutôt qu'il avait peur de découvrir la réponse. Riku avait de bonnes notes, il irait probablement à l'université... Mais où ? Est-ce qu'il allait quitter les Îles du Destin ?  
Il devait voir Riku le lendemain de toute façon. Il en profiterait pour lui poser la question.

***

Roxas passa deux doigts à travers les trous de la plaque d’égout, dans un geste désespéré qui, il le savait bien, ne lui permettrait pas de rattraper son strap quoi qu'il arrive. L'espace d'un moment il envisagea la vielle astuce d'accrocher un chewing-gum à un fil pour récupérer l'objet tombé, mais comme il n'avait ni chewing-gum, ni fil sur lui, et que la pluie qui tombait à flots emporterait probablement le strap au loin d'ici quelques secondes, il laissa tomber. Il se releva. La pluie avait déjà eu raison de lui et il était totalement trempé.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

***

Pour revenir aux évènements huit mois plus tôt, Roxas avait repensé toute la journée à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses amis. Pourtant, comme toujours lorsqu'il retrouvait Riku, il n'arrivait pas à aborder les sujets délicats. Ce soir-là encore, il était déjà chez Riku depuis une bonne heure, et au final ils n'avaient fait que discuter de futilités. À moitié allongé, serré dans les bras de son amant, lui-même dos au mur assis sur son lit, il se dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à lui parler. Riku commençait à l'embêter, jouant avec ses cheveux en épis et lui mordillant les oreilles par moments. À ce rythme-là, tel qu'il le connaissait et tel qu'il se connaissait lui-même, Roxas n'allait pas tarder à finir complètement déshabillé ; aussi s'il voulait parler, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Riku...  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, l'an prochain ?  
\- Je sais ce que je veux te faire là, tout de suite. »

Roxas se mit à rougir, tandis que Riku glissait une main sous son t-shirt. Il lui pinça le poignet pour le faire arrêter.

« Je suis sérieux. Tu vas aller en fac ?  
\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, tout d'un coup ?  
\- On n'en a jamais discuté.  
\- On s'en fiche... »

Roxas fronça les sourcils et se redressa, quittant (à contrecœur) l'étreinte du jeune homme, il se posta à genoux face à lui.

« Je m'en fiche pas ! »

Riku le fixa, puis soupira.

« Bon, très bien. Oui, je vais aller à l'université.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- À la fac de la Cité du Crépuscule. »

Le jeune blond crut recevoir un poignard en plein cœur à ces mots. Sous le choc, il resta bouche ouverte un moment, sous le regard agacé de son amant, frustré qu'il l'ait repoussé.

« Tu veux dire... Cette fac-là ? Celle qui n'accepte que les meilleurs élèves et est hyper dure d'accès ? »

Riku hocha la tête. Roxas tenta de rester calme, mais la révélation soudaine avait eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, bien qu'il fit tout pour les contenir, ne supportant pas de pleurer devant les autres. Même s'il savait qu'il allait finir par pleurer devant Riku, comme à chaque fois.  
Mais il n'allait pas pleurer tout de suite. Il tiendrait bon encore un peu.

« Pourquoi là-bas ?  
\- Ils ont un bon département de psychologie. »

Roxas ne fut pas vraiment étonné de cette réponse. Vu comment Riku lisait en lui comme dans un livre, s'il arrivait à faire ne serait-ce que moitié moins avec d'autres, il pourrait probablement être un excellent psy. Mais Roxas ne pensait pas à ça pour l'instant.

« Ça veut dire qu'on ne se verra plus tous les jours. »

Riku resta silencieux. Il affichait toujours son air impassible, comme si toute cette histoire lui passait à côté. Ce qui mit Roxas hors de lui.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait rien ?  
\- Ça ne me fait pas rien.  
\- Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes aussi calme ?  
\- C'est toi qui réagis de manière exagérée. Tu savais bien que je finirais par quitter le lycée avant toi. Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais redoubler pour te faire plaisir ? »

Roxas retint sa colère. Parfois, il avait vraiment envie de frapper Riku en plein visage.

« J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais y'a une différence ! Je pensais que tu irais dans une fac plus normale, et que...  
\- Que tu m'aurais rejoint là-bas ?  
\- Peut... Peut-être bien, oui ! Et alors ? »

Riku se pencha légèrement vers lui, tendit une main qu'il s’apprêta à poser sur la joue du blond pour essuyer une larme qui commençait à couler – il n'y pouvait rien, devant Riku, à la moindre émotion forte, les larmes coulaient toutes seules – mais Roxas le repoussa. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'une année. Si Riku et lui n'allaient pas à la même fac, quand finiraient-ils par se retrouver ?

« Tu te fous de savoir qu'on se verra plus, c'est ça ? Cria-t-il.  
\- Ce sera pas le cas.  
\- Quoi, tu veux que je trouve un travail ou que...  
\- Pas question, tu vas aller en fac.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu m'expliques comment on pourra se voir si on n'habite pas la même ville ?  
\- Parce que tu vas me rejoindre. »

Roxas s’apprêtait déjà à continuer, mais cette dernière réponse le stoppa net. Il ne comprit pas très bien au début, chercha des indices dans le regard inchangé de son interlocuteur. Puis il vit où Riku voulait en venir, et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu SAIS que j'ai du mal à avoir seulement la moyenne ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu sais aussi qu'ils sélectionnent sur concours, et qu'ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, et encore, les meilleurs des meilleurs ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors tu veux bien me dire pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tu es si persuadé que je te rejoindrai là-bas sans problèmes ?  
\- Parce que tu m'aimes. »

Roxas laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Pas pour ce que venait de dire Riku.  
Mais parce qu'il avait raison.  
Parce que oui, il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout, comme c'était pas permis. Et parce que, oui, si c'était pour Riku, il aurait passé et réussi ce foutu concours de toute façon. Riku l'avait compris bien avant que lui-même ne le réalise. Il le connaissait par cœur.

 

Roxas laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et ses larmes par la même occasion. Il ne repoussa plus Riku, qui vint le serrer contre lui. Il s'agrippa à son t-shirt, le serra de toutes ses forces, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

« Je te rejoindrai là-bas, tu verras, dit-il la voix embuée de larmes.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je vais réussir, et je te rejoindrai... ! »

Riku essuya doucement les joues du plus jeune et attira son visage jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser, le faisant ensuite basculer doucement afin de l’allonger sur le lit, sans pour autant le lâcher. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Roxas pleurant toujours, Riku lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux mains jointes bien décidées à ne pas se lâcher.

***

Roxas n'avait plus pleuré. Même lorsqu'il vit Riku pour la dernière fois, le jour de son départ, il ne versa aucune larme. Sous le vacarme de la gare, il n'avait pas réussi à dire un seul mot. Riku avait passé une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les décoiffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le taquiner. Puis il avait pris sa main et avait déposé quelque chose dedans avant de refermer les doigts du garçon dessus. Roxas l'avait alors rouverte pour découvrir, à l'intérieur, un minuscule strap en forme d'étoile. Non, pas d'étoile. C'était une réplique miniature d'un de ces fruits qui poussaient sur l'île, et qui lieraient les couples qui se les partageaient pour l'éternité d'après la légende locale.

« Comme ça tu pourras penser à moi », avait dit Riku.

Puis il était monté dans le train, et avait disparu sans que Roxas n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Les mots n'avaient pas voulu sortir. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il lui manquerait, lui souhaiter bon voyage, ou tout simplement prononcer ces deux mots qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire.  
Mais il n'avait rien dit.

***

Roxas ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et s'adossa à elle, se laissant glisser doucement jusqu'à se retrouver assis. Il avait été soulagé de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés ; ils l'auraient embêté avec leurs questions. Il avait aperçu Sora en montant, mais son jumeau était retourné dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Il avait sans doute compris que Roxas n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il était très fort pour deviner ce genre de choses.  
Rabattant les paumes de ses mains contre son front, Roxas resta immobile. Sa gorge le brûlait, signe que les larmes voulaient sortir, mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts ces derniers mois pour ne pas penser à Riku, se concentrant sur ses cours des heures durant, ne voyant presque plus ses amis. Il n'avait jamais téléphoné au garçon, de peur de perdre toute résolution en entendant sa voix. Il était déjà presque arrivé à la moitié de l'année scolaire, et ses notes s'étaient radicalement améliorées. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'ici, mais...  
Avoir perdu le strap offert par Riku l'avait anéanti. Comme si toute la tristesse refoulée lorsque Riku était parti refaisait d'un coup surface ; et il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle.

« Je veux te voir... Je veux te voir... ! »

Il baissa un peu plus la tête, jusqu'à la poser contre ses genoux. Son jean trempé lui collait à la peau, et il commençait à grelotter.

« Riku... »

***

Une semaine passa, amenant ainsi les vacances de Noël. Roxas n'avait pas révisé de la semaine. Il était allé en cours, mais n'avait rien écouté. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, pas plus qu'il ne voulait faire davantage d'efforts. Sora avait tenté de lui remonter le moral de toutes les façons possibles, le forçant à participer aux préparations des fêtes de fin d'année, mais sans résultat. Roxas aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer plus joyeux que ça devant son frère, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il pensait à Riku. Sa voix lui manquait, sa chaleur lui manquait. Il voulait le revoir, qu'il le serre contre lui, le réconforte. Pourquoi les mondes étaient-ils si loin les uns des autres ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas nés la même année, au lieu d'avoir un an de différence ?  
Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant la veille de Noël. Roxas, ne supportant plus l'ambiance chaleureuse et festive qui s'était installée dans la demeure familiale, avait fini par sortir prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa déprime entacher le Noël de son frère et de sa famille. Au moins pour les fêtes, il devait afficher un sourire. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça.

Après avoir marché un moment, Roxas sortit de sa rêverie. Sans s'en être rendu compte, il avait marché jusqu'à la gare. Les Îles du Destin n'étaient pas très grandes, et la gare en particulier était minuscule. Le seul train qui y passait, reliant la ville à d'autres mondes éloignés, ne revenait en gare que très rarement. Roxas avait entendu dire qu'autrefois, ce moyen de transport n'existait même pas.  
D'un autre côté, ainsi, Riku, ne serait jamais parti.

Roxas crut voir quelque chose de différent dans l'air. En relevant la tête, il réalisa qu'il s'était mis à neiger. C'était pourtant rare, ici. Généralement, il faisait toujours beau. Ce n'était que dernièrement que le temps s'était dégradé. Comme si Riku avait emporté le beau temps avec lui en partant.  
Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire à cette pensée poétique, et regarda la neige tomber sur le sol pavé de la ville. Ce n'étaient que quelques flocons, probablement pas assez pour recouvrir le sol de neige et très certainement destinés à ne pas durer longtemps, mais c'était tout de même joli. Le froid venait lui piquer les yeux, les perlant de fines larmes.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la ville, comme ça. À regarder le ciel, à sentir le vent sur ses joues, tout simplement. Probablement pas depuis que Riku était parti. En général, il évitait de se retrouver seul face à ses pensées, cherchait toujours quelque chose pour s'occuper, tout pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler combien il se sentait seul. À présent, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Riku. Toute sa confiance s'était écroulée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer le concours d'entrée, et au-delà de ça, il n'était même pas certain que Riku l'attendait toujours. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni téléphonés ; il avait dû se faire de nouveaux amis, peut-être même... 

 

Il repoussa cette pensée de sa tête avant même d'avoir pu la formuler, sentant les larmes lui monter un peu plus aux yeux. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait...

Sa respiration s'arrêta. À travers les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, il vit une silhouette s'avancer jusqu'à lui, sans vraiment y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, si ? Il allait être déçu, forcément. Il se faisait de faux espoirs, il...  
Les bras de Riku le tirèrent jusqu'à lui, le serrant de toutes leurs forces, plaquant la tête de Roxas contre la poitrine chaude du garçon à qui ils appartenaient. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas, ses bras toujours levés, le souffle toujours coupé. Finalement, il vint poser ses mains sur le dos de son amant, le serrant, d'abord doucement, puis plus fermement, et il fondit en larmes.

« Riku... Riku... !  
\- Je suis là. »

Riku serra un peu plus le garçon contre lui, se baissant pour mieux l'enlacer, tandis que Roxas, s'agrippant à la nuque du jeune homme, posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sanglotant, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire sortir les mots de sa gorge en feu.

« Riku, le... Le strap... Je l'ai per...  
\- Je sais. Sora m'a raconté. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien, Roxas. »

Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, incapable de s'arrêter. Riku était là. Il était venu le voir.

Il était là...

 

***

 

« Hé, Riku... »

Roxas croisa le regard couleur turquoise du garçon face à lui, et contempla les prunelles du garçon, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Serré contre lui, tous deux blottis dans le lit du plus âgé, il faillit perdre le fil de ce qu'il allait dire. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ne le laissa pas terminer, tendant un bras vers le pied du lit pour attraper son pantalon reposant au sol. Il fouilla rapidement dans une des poches pour en sortir un objet fin, qui fit écho de son bruit métallique. Il tendit ensuite devant Roxas une chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle un pendentif en forme de croix scintillait. Il la passa derrière la nuque du jeune blond et l'attacha. Le pendentif vint trouver sa place sur la poitrine nue du garçon, le contact du métal froid le faisant sursauter. Il le prit dans ses mains pour mieux l'observer. Riku lui sourit.

« Comme ça, tu ne risques pas de le perdre. »

Roxas regarda de nouveau son amant avant de lui rendre son sourire.

« C'est pas juste. J'ai pas prévu de cadeau pour toi, moi. »

Sans cesser de sourire, le plus grand vint poser son front contre celui du garçon, tous deux fermant leurs yeux.

« En plus, c'est même pas encore Noël, poursuivit-il.  
\- Pas besoin que ce soit Noël. Et puis comme ça on est tranquille, non ? »

Roxas ne put qu'approuver, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. Allongé ainsi aux côtés de Riku, il souhaiterait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Il savait bien que le garçon allait devoir repartir le lendemain matin – il était revenu sans prévenir personne, et ne tenait pas vraiment à croiser ses parents lorsqu'ils rentreraient du travail. Il savait aussi que, cette fois, il ne le reverrait vraiment plus avant les vacances d'été. Mais, au moins cette nuit, il n'avait plus à penser à tout ça. Cette nuit-là n'était qu'à eux, et à eux seuls. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Riku pour l'embrasser doucement. Finalement, c'était bien mieux que tous les Noël du monde.

« En fait, dit Riku avec un sourire, j'ai bien une idée de ce que tu pourrais m'offrir comme cadeau... Un cadeau qui durerait _toute la nuit_... »

Roxas soupira, puis se mit à rire.

« Tu veux dire, _encore_  ?  
\- On s'est pas vus depuis quatre mois, tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

Riku lui tira un regard espiègle, que Roxas lui rendit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux argentés du garçon. Ils avaient un peu poussé, depuis la dernière fois.

« Mais ça va pas, dit-il finalement. C'est pas un cadeau si on est deux à en profiter... »

Il regarda Riku en souriant, sourire que l'autre lui rendit tout en attirant un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Roxas vint l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois plus passionnément. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans les yeux. Comme toujours, Riku semblait voir à travers Roxas, le transpercer complètement, comme s'il pouvait voir jusque dans les plus secrets recoins de son âme. Ce même regard qui, un an auparavant, l'avait attiré à lui, mystérieusement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Riku... »

Il commença à parler, mais s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le lui dire, à lui transmettre les deux seuls mots qu'il voulait vraiment que Riku entende. Le garçon lui sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Je sais », dit-il simplement.

Comme toujours, il n'avait qu'à le regarder pour tout comprendre. Mais cette fois, Roxas ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

« Je sais, que tu sais. Mais je te le dirai quand même. »

Riku le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Roxas sourit, imitant ce sourire moqueur que Riku lui faisait en permanence. C'était la première fois que le regard de Riku était à ce point désorienté. Lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours calme, presque impassible. Il avait enfin réussi à le surprendre. Il vint déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui sourit pour de vrai.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

  

FIN


End file.
